This invention relates to a cooled, pasteurized spreadable mousse and to a process for its production.
It is known how to produce dessert mousses. However, these neutral mousses are sterilized but are not stabilized by other internal factors. If meat mousse is produced and sterilized, the problem arises that a sandy feeling is experienced on consumption of the product obtained. Such an organoleptic disadvantage is definitely not acceptable to the consumer.